The related art proposes a technology for detecting a panning operation by a user, and to perform zoom control in accordance with the detection result in an image capturing apparatus (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the image capturing apparatus, the panning operation is detected based on an output from an angular velocity sensor. If the panning operation is detected, image stabilizing processing is stopped, and a panning speed is determined from an angular velocity displacement. Based on the resultant panning speed and zoom position information, zoom control is performed in a zoom out direction.
By the processing, if a user performs the panning operation in the image capturing apparatus, a target subject falls easily within a screen by zooming out, thereby improving usability of the image capturing apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-33513